secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Fratica
Alfred Fratica was born on January 1 ,2007, he is also known as Demonous X and Alfy Fratica (As well as Alf or Alfeh), was one of the Accomplices of the Super Power, the Spartan Empire and was also the owner of Killonia City, the city set later on the Roman Land. In his years with several armies, including the Spartan Empire, New Rome and Black Talon, he succeeded in making himself a valued force in several armies. New Rome Alfred Fratica started in the Army of New Rome, being in the same group of recruits such as Dragonlord949 Kit and Junkfooddog Zwiers. He had raised quite far within training, and soon was moved up to have his final test with Darckk Trilam. Over the period between his short four month rise to the rank of Primus, he had been deemed Lead Arcani and a war hero several times, with the rest of his class moving up behind him. Most notable for Alfred was his Arcani Missions against Black Talon and British Military, which were forgiven when he left Rome shortly after his promotion to Primus. He was discovered for working under the ex-high general Madmanmike91 Nabob. This was discovered after the betrayal of UE, due to Lawly Laasonen's disliking of Rome. Underground Empire and Sparta The Underground Empire was short lived, and as it died Copper Shriner invited all UE members to join Sparta, his new found military that had attacked UE. Lawly had accepted this and sold his Carroll land to him, and Alfred was deemed an Advisor within Sparta, since he had been an Emperor of UE. He had worked hard and managed to organize Sparta, but it had been worthless as Roman Arcani had not forgiven Lawly for UE and destroyed Sparta for their crimes of supporting it. Dustin Ball, who Alfred has said not to trust, was the lead Arcani for this mission. British Military Alfred had decided to move on to the British Military in efforts to be able to lend his skills further, and T3hh4x had allowed him to rejoin after forgiving his crimes with the Roman Arcani. Alfred had done well in BM, and saved them numerous times with his acquiring of the Bannockburn Land, which had led to the Battle of Bannockburn. T3hh4x had deemed him a hero of BM, and an example of its defiance. But it had been short, and as many BM Troops felt he was still a Roman Arcani, Alfred left BM to find a more suitable place to use his skills. Spartan Empire Alfred had been contacted by Copper Shriner, who had decided to reform Sparta in the form of the Spartan Empire. He accepted, and is known today as a founding father and Alfred brought along with him Talented members such as Richard Dwi and Leahcim Villota. But Copper soon got the better of himself, and sacked all five of his high generals out of fear of being overthrown. This caused Alfred to be sacked along with Bazel Viking, Leahcim, Richard and Jeston (Who had accused the four others of mutiny). He has never forgiven Copper for believing this, and has gone back to the Spartan Empire several times. Alfred has returned once again after agreeing to terms with Copper. Killonia City Killonia City was the Base City for many factors of allies, which took place on land surrounding New Rome's Caedes Complex. The factors at Killonia's peak were Hexa Phobia (Crowe Straaf's), Morte Pallotla (Dave Mantis') and The Peacekeep Marines (Joey Link's). Killonia City is now closed due to civil problems. Major Battles Alfred participated in many battles against and with most of the armies on the grid. 48 battles with New Rome (Mostly against Chaos Reborn and Black Talon). 13 battles with the Underground Empire. 26 battles with and alongside Black Talon. 17 battles with British Military, including the Battle of Bannockburn and Martin. 34 battles with the Spartan Empire. Alfred Today Alfred is working on his new Military, not much is known about this. Category:People